


Destiel Drabbles

by Lady In A Tux (CollateralDamage666)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollateralDamage666/pseuds/Lady%20In%20A%20Tux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of Destiel drabbles for someone who 'bought me' in an auction for DashCon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt was: 'where Dean or Cas thinks the other is dead and then they find each other again and there's a really good reunion scene'
> 
> I hope the reunion scene, though short, is 'really good'.
> 
> I just wanted to get this one out before the new season started to air. The other ones are coming soon.

The angels had fallen, his brother was in a coma in the hospital, Meg was dead, Crowley was cuckoo for cocoa puffs and gone in the wind, Castiel was MIA – presumed dead, possibly the reason for all this mayhem –, and the world had gone to shit.  Dean had to admit that things really weren’t looking too good for him.  Or anyone else at the moment.  The falling angel spectacle had shook quite a few people.  And by ‘quite a few’ that meant the entire world.  Hence the gone to shit part.

Stories circulated of men and woman falling from the skies, wings being burned and ripped from their backs.  Photographs and evidence slid right in next to those stories, only solidifying them even more so they became more that online forum nonsense.  And, as a result, every hunter had gone underground, trying to remain inconspicuous in this suddenly aware world.  The monsters were having a field day, however.  But Dean couldn’t do a thing, choosing to stay by his brother’s side than to go out there and gank a few creatures.

Day after day he sat by his brother’s side.  He had died once during all of this.  He wasn’t just going to let his little brother try to pull that again.  Dean wanted to go out, find Cas and shake some sense into him, maybe punch him a few times.  He figured it would hurt his hand less now that the angel was wingless.  But, after days without contact from the other man, not even a call to his cellphone, Dean had given up hope from hearing from the angel ever again.  And so he continued to sit there, reading horrible soccer mom and celebrity gossip magazines the had strewn about the chemical smelling building.  Until the day he didn’t.

It started with a monster, as almost all Winchester stories did, and ended with Dean kidnapping his brother in a hospital ambulance, telling his Baby he loved her and would be back, and driving the hell out of there.  He wasn’t just going to stick around when a vampire decided to come play with the Winchesters when they were down.  Maybe some other time, but for now Dean really wasn’t in the mood.  He got back to their bunker, a place he was starting to see as a home for them after Ellen’s and then Bobby’s place burned down.  He just hoped this one didn’t go up in smoke, as Dean quite liked it.

Kevin was gone, he noticed.  Didn’t blame the kid for running off, really.  He just hoped the teenager was all right.  Hooking his brother up to equipment again, keeping the IV in his arm, he went and dumped the ambulance elsewhere after making sure the bunker was protected against any creepy crawlies that might want to come in.  He wiped it all down so his prints were gone, then found a way back to his Impala, driving that back to the bunker to hunker down again.  At least this time he had better reading material and the air smelled nice as he sat down by his brother’s side, book open on his lap as he tried to find some way to snap his brother out of… whatever he was in.

It was on the third day that the doorbell rang.  He glanced up in shock at the noise, completely unaware until up to this moment that the place even had a doorbell.  Seemed a bit too much out of place.  ‘Hey, here’s our super secret, special bunker.  Included with a doorbell incase we get any visitors.’  He placed a bookmark between the pages he was on – Sam had yelled at him after he had placed his first book face down to keep his page, something about it damaging the spine ­– and went to go see what it was.  Dean half expected to see a scraggly, unshaven Kevin standing at their doorstep.  What he got instead was a scraggly, unshaven Castiel who looked as though he was doing his best impersonation of a homeless person with the mismatched clothes he was wearing.

Castiel perked up as he saw him, blue eyes brightening a little, “Dean!  I… didn’t expect to find you here.  I was just hoping I would-“ And that’s when Dean punched him right in the face.  Castiel stumbled backwards, holding onto the railing behind him for support as his free hand went up to examine the new cut on his face.

“You’re not healing,” Dean said softly after a while, shaking his hand.  It hadn’t hurt as much as usual.  It felt like he was punching a human and not a rock.  Castiel looked at him, almost timid as though he was waiting for another punch to fly his way, but Dean was too preoccupied on just how un-angel like his friend was at the moment.  “So did falling make you loose your angel mojo?”

“I didn’t fall,” he said, voice raspy as ever, “Metatron betrayed me.  He betrayed all of us.  He took my grace as the third ingredient for his spell to exile all angels.  I’m more human than my brothers and sisters because of this.”

“You’re… human, then?  You get the sniffles and munchies and everything?”  He questioned further.  Castiel just tilted his head, brow furrowed in confusion.  “Right, then.  Never mind.”  He stared at Castiel longer, feeling a mixture of relief and anger thrumming through him.  On one hand, Castiel was the reason they were all in this mess, but, on the other hand, he was as much of a victim as they were.

“Is there something on my face?  Besides the… ‘peach fuzz’?”  Castiel suddenly asked, breaking him out of his thoughts, “I thought I washed most of the blood off.  The trench coat was almost ruined, but I took it to one of those ‘Laundromats’ to get it cleaned.  Well, I cleaned everything there at the same time except my boxers.  The woman working there kept staring for some odd reason and I-“

“I thought you were dead,” Dean interrupted.

“Oh,” Castiel said softly, “I can see why you would think that.  I did disappear suddenly, against your wishes, and remained out of touch.  I forgot your phone number,” he mumbled, “But I did remember where this place was.  So I… hitched rides?  I met some interesting people on the way-”

Dean rolled his eyes and reached out, pulling Castiel into a hug.  He felt Castiel’s eyelashes bush against his cheek as he blinked several times in surprise.

“Dean?”  He asked, uncertain at the touch.

But Dean just pulled him in tighter, shutting his eyes as he mumbled, “You talk too much, Cas.”


End file.
